Wishy Washy Machine Of Doom
by Laughalotcrazy
Summary: This Fic Made By... ilove.invaderzim@verizon.net (Francesca) and richquint@peoplepc.com (Quintin [ME])


Wishy Wash Machine of Doom  
We start off our happy little story with Zim in his lab.   
Zim: AH HA! I've done it! I've figured out how to beat Dib and rule this flithy planet!   
*Gir walks into the lab*   
Gir: OOOOOOOOO what's thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!?!   
Zim: that is the washing machine! It cleans humans clothes! So if I break every washing machine, every human will smell and bow down to me if they want their clothes washed!   
Gir: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!   
Zim: Yes Gir... now lets go start off with Dib. We shall break his washing machine. With you Gir, we shall blow up every washing machine in the world!   
Gir: Can I explodeeeeeeeeeee?   
Zim: No Gir! We mist focus on the mission at hand! YOU CAN BLOW UP WASHING MACHINES!   
Gir: Can I make my head explode? Maybe it can blow up the machine!   
Zim: Shut up and lets go... *Drags Gir to Dibs house. They sneak inside and go into the backroom and start kicking the machine.*   
Dib: *hears and goes into the backroom where he sees them* What are you doing to my wahsing machine?!   
Gir: EXPLODiN' IT!   
Dib: But I need it to wash clothes!   
Zim: Its all part of my plan...   
Dib: What are you gonna do?! Destroy all the washing machines?!?!?!?!   
Zim: YOU SHALL BE ALL STINKY AND NAKEY IF YOU DO NOT BOW DOWN TO ME FLITHY DIB!   
Dib: *thinks* Hmmm... Well, if I am stinky, then I can make you smell my stink and it would be so strong IT WOULD KILL YOU!   
Zim: I wont care about that when I rule the earth!   
Dib: *lunges himself at Gir*   
Zim: Launch your missiles I gave you gir!   
Gir: OK! YAY! WHEE! *Launches missiles* EAT MISSILES! *Cupcakes come rolling out and Dib is engulfed by cupca,ed and ib buried alive*   
Dib: *mumbling* GAH! HELP!   
Zun: Hmmm... He may not be dead but it shall do. I hate to admit it Gir but, good work.   
Gir: *Eating the cupcakes*   
Dib: I'LL GET YOU ZIM!   
Zim: Dream on Dib! After I break all the washing machines you'll be mine! *breaks the washing machine* COME GIR! We shall now go and break all of the washing machines...   
Gir: YES MY LORD!   
Dib: *comes out of cupcakes and tackles Zim*   
Zim: GAH! * throws Dib and runs away* Now to break all the washing machines Gir!   
Dib: How dumb can he get...   
~Later in the City~   
Gir: Can I throw tacos at them?   
Zim: Yes yes very well...   
(GIR starts to throw tacos at everyone)   
Zim: Goes into peoples houses and breaks their washing machines*   
Police: *comes up to Zim* are you a Mister, Zim?   
Zim: *looks up* yes? I am the almighty Zim!   
Police: Your scaring little kids and breakin washin machines so we have to arrest ya!   
Police: Sorry but it's stantard police what chu ma call its business...   
Zim: how could you arrest almight Zim your furture slave master?!   
Other police dude: and some big headed kid told us your breaking em!   
Zim: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB!   
Police: *throw Zim into the car and drive off*   
Dib: *sees Zim in the car* STUPID IRKEN!   
Zim: *gets put in jail*   
(In jail)   
(Zim gets thrown into a jail cell with 5 other Big freaky looking people)   
Freaky Dude #1: So what did you do to get here...   
Freaky Dudette: Yeah like you dont look like you know evil or strong or like anything bad   
Freaky Dude #2, 3, and 4: yeah yeah your right boss yep uh huh   
Zim: SHUT UP YOU FITLY EARTH BEASTS I WAS THROWN IN THIS THING   
BECAUSE I BLEW UP WASHING MACHINES!   
GIR: I HELPED I BLEW UP MY HEAD!   
(GIR in these scenes is headless because of this)   
Freaky Dudette: Ewwwwww gross like thats digusting   
Zim: WHY WHAT DID YOU EARTHINGS GET THROWN IN HERE   
FOR!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
Dude Gang: We tried to blow up all the FAST-FOOD stands!   
Zim: That seems a little well odd...   
Zim: Almost as if u were were were were....   
Zim: ALIENS!!!!!!!!!   
Dude Gang: So your an alien too...   
Dudette: We've been looking for you. You've been very naughty boy!   
Dude: We were supposed to assassinate you so you wouldnt blow the Irkens cover...   
Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GIR HELP ME!   
GIR: *Drinking a soda with his loose wires not a care in the world*   
Dude Gang: *removes their disguises and start doing things to Zim*   
Zim: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!   
THE END! 


End file.
